A baby siters worst nightmare
by Wolffox
Summary: We've all seen Inu or Kag get turned into kids but what if the hole gang gets terned into Kids including a few other charicters W:Huging Shess eeeee!S:Heelp meee. and Shippo has to take care of them.Reveiw!Rated for mild language
1. peaceful

Disclaimer

Wolffox:This is my very first fanfic!

Ryelle:Yaay!First story!

Wolffox:We,the writers, thank you for reading this story.

Ryelle:Actually,Wolfie's the writer(Points to wolffox)I just proofread and the disclaimers.

Wolffox: Speaking of which…

(Inuyasha is tied to a chair with ducktape over his mouth)

Wolffox: (Rips off tape)

Inuyasha: YEEOOWCH!

Inuyasha:…

W+R:…

Inuyasha:…

(crickets chirping)

W+R:….Well?

Inuyasha: Well what?

Wolffox: The disclaimer, moron

Inuyasha: No!

Wolffox:(Goes into her bitch creepy face)

Inuyasha: O.O Fine.Wolffox and Ryelle don't own the show Inuyasha. Ryelle dosen't even own this story.

Ryelle: But I own the disclaimer!

Wolffox: You heard it. Now read the story!

(Ch:1 A not so peaceful day)

It was a peaceful day in Feudal Japan. Well…peaceful, if you were a mile or two away from the place where this story begins. For at this spot, a heated battle raged between the Inugumi and a powerful bear youkai

Its huge, human-sized paw swiped at Inuyasha. He jumped, dodging the attack while slashing Tetsusaiga at the bear's arm It connected, only for the arm to heal two minutes later

"Inuyasha!", Kagome yelled, "It has four shards in its forehead!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, wench?" Yelled back a pissed off hanyou.

The bear youkai was so big that Inuyasha had to use the windscare over and over again, with the help of Miroku and Sango to keep the wounds wounded(Wolffox: Hello, end of first paragraph heal in two minutes! Pay attention! Ryelle: Yeah!)to get the shards from the youkai.

This whole time, Shippo had been useless His fox magic didn't harm the bear, or distract it. This tended to happen a lot.(Wolffox: No offense, Ryelle and I love the little guy!)Never did he or the gang realize how much help he was to them, either distracting a villain shape shifting, or actually fighting.(Wolffox: Ya Gota love fox fire)

Wolffox: I know it's not funny yet! The next or the one after it is the funny one depending on what you call funny.

Seeya! .


	2. Witch

**Disclaimer**

Wolffox: Hello peoples! Wasn't the first chapter boring!

Ryelle: Actualy, I haven't even read all of the first chapter yet, and I'm already going ahead and writing the second's disclaimer.

Wolffox: o.o'

Ryelle: Actually, I just finished a math test and now I'm bored.

Ryelle: BTW my math teacher looks just like Peter Griffin XD

Wolffox: Aaanyways as is the custom, we're bringing in shippo to read the disclaimer!

Shippo: (puppy dog eyes) Wolffox and Ryelle don't own Inuyasha,If you sue them I'll cry!

W+R: Aww, cuuute!(o)

Wolffox: Thanks, Shippo!(Shippo:big smile)Now, since I have chapter two up, why don't you go ahead and read it?

Ryelle: Read the chapter.

Ryelle: Read it now.

Ryelle: Are you reading yet?

Ryelle: Why aren't you reading?

Wolffox: O.O' You do that again and I'll fire you.

**(Ch:2 enter witch) **

A week had passed since the fight, and all the group needed was a few more shards to complete the jewel.(Wolffox: They guessed by the amount they already had)

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree outside Kaede's village as Shippo tried to catch crickets.

Then, a tornado came speeding towards Inuyasha and Shippo, when it reached them, it dissipated, to show Koga.

"What do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha asked, jumping down from the tree.

"I've come to see my woman, mutt face!" Replied Koga," You better not have let anything bad happen to my Kagome!"

"She's not **your** Kagome, wolf!" Spat Inuyasha

With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in the village, Shippo's attempts to stop the fight failed.(WWF announcer guy: Are you ready to rumbbllee!)

Little did Shippo Know, a Prank-loving witch had been watching the gang for quite some time. She wore a long, lime-green kimono with a white obi, and she wore her long raven hare in a high pony tail. She was young and had no sense of responsibility By I young I mean around 80 years old; most witches live to be 1000 or so, if they don't like get hit by a house, get water on them, or die in some other manner witches die that I can't think of.

"I see the Kitsune is having trouble with the grownups." She said to her self.(Ryelle: O.O She talks to herself? Wolffox: Poor thing she must be really lonely.) This looks like a good opportunity to have some fun." With that in mind she started a spell.


	3. Ouch

**Disclaimer**

Ryelle: Guess what!

Wolffox: What?

Ryelle: I'm writing this disclaimer in the gym! It's noisy as hell in here!

Wolffox: You're an idiot.

Ryelle: No! I'm for real! The 6th graders are playing basket ball and I'm busy writing and dodging foreign objects.

Wolffox: You mean basketballs?

Ryelle: Whatever!

Ryelle: Annnyways, Kagome! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Wolffox: Take it away, Kagome.

Kagome: Wolffox and Ryelle don't own Inuyasha. If you sue them a hundred demons will rip you apart.

Wolffox: O.O' That was….original

Ryelle: That rocked! You rock, Kagome!

Wolffox: Just try to forget about this idiot and read the chapter, willya folks?

Inuyasha and Kouga were right in the middle of a dust fight. (Wolffox: You know, one of those fights that look like a big, tan cloud.) When the three heard chanting.(O.O'Oh no! They're hearing things! That dust must of gone to they're heads)

"By the power invested in me Mariko! This spell off chaos I place." Then, a flash of light was sent all through the land.

Just when Inuyasha and Kouga recovered, and were about to fight again, (W/R: idiots--)

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked up.

"Thank goodness!" Exclaimed Shippo as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder,

"Kagome!" Said Koga, exited to see his woman.(W/R: Bah! His Kagome? That'll be the fanfic!)

"Uh, hi, Koga." Said Kagome with a dead pan look.(Wolffox:Takes remote control and fast forwards the storyWe all Know the drill)

**Later**

It was now night. Koga had gone back to his den, and the Inugumi had been out all day looking for jewel shards. Everyone was deep in a peaceful sleep. Well, everyone except for Shippo, that is. Shippo was in the middle of a very weird dream.

**Shippo's dream**

(Teen)Shippo was laying on a rock island. He was being attacked by 7 demons that all resembled miniature devils.(Little red guys with 2 horns. yellow eyes, and a spike tail)

One demon chewed on his hand. Another played with his tail, hugging and petting it.

Another was braiding his hair.(Are they the worst devils or what.)Two demons played with his fox magic toys and crayons wile two more stood on ether side of the one braiding his hair poking hem and talking about something.

Then, all of a sudden, the demon biting his hand bit a little too hard.(W/R: Ouch )

He instantly awoke from the pain of his now bleeding hand. He sat up, inspecting his

Surroundings. He saw Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

But something was different.(hmm I wander what.) They were all kids he guessed them to be around five years old! And by his own size, he was around 16 or 17!


	4. Meet the kids

**Disclaimer**

**Ryelle: **So, Wolfie-chan! Who's doing the disclaimer today?

**Wolffox:** Sango

**Ryelle: **Sango! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!

**Wolffox: **Where'd she go?

**Shippo:** She's beating up Miroku.

**R/W:** (Not surprised)

**Wolffox:** Oh well. You all oughta know that we don't own Inuyasha.

**Ryelle:** Wow this is a really short disclaimer.

**(Ch: 4 Meeting the kids)**

His hair was in braids! He looked 17 while everyone else looked like 5 year olds! Hakkaku and Ginta where playing with his fox magic toys and crayons! He looked 17! Koga was rubbing his sore jaw since Shippo accidentally slapped him. He looked 17! Sango was still playing with his tail. He looked 17! Kagome was braiding his hair. Did I mention that he looked like a seventeen year old guy? Inuyasha and Miroku where currently standing where his head used to be.

"Hey Mister are yous ok? Ya would'nts wake up." Said a slurry voiced Miroku(W/R:AAAWWW!)

"Wha-a-at happened?" Asked a confused Shippo," Why are all of you kids? Why do I look 17?Why are Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku here? And WHO BIT ME?" He asked,glaring at the little Koga trying to hide behind a tree.

"We don't remember any thing. We thought you might. Koga says he, Ginta, and Hakkaku woke up in some cave and ran down here he ran right into me to. Kagome said with a pout remembering how she fell on her bum because of it.

"I don't remember any thing ether". Said Shippo, "This might have something too do with that voice. We should go see Kaede. She might know a way to fix this."

"Who's Kaede?" Asked all of the kids at once.

"1 . That's creepy, 2 . Kaede is a nice lady who is going to help me get us back to normal." Answered Shippo.

"Why?" Asked Sango.

"Because she always helps."

"Why?"

"Because shes nice that way."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Gggrrrr!"

"Gggrrr! To you to. Now come on we gotta go."

"Why?" They all asked at once.

"GAH!"

"HAHAHA!"

Still short I know I promise they get longer!


	5. Chipmunk!

(Longest disclaimer ever)

Ryelle:Mwahahahaaa! I have taken over the story !Mwahahahaa!

Inu cast: Nnnnnnnoooooo! Wolfie say it aint so!

Wolffox:(Reading L.S.'s A.S.O.U.E by a lake) Board voice Oh no the evil chipmunk has taken over the story. If only the Baudelaires were here they'd think of a way to save the poor helpless Inu cast

Inuyasha:(vain mark on forehead) we don't need help from two little kids.

Ryelle:Hey! You can't call me a chipmunk in the disclaimer

Wolffox: Of curse I can Chipmunk. Besides you _are _one after all.

Ryelle: I am not a Chipmunk! You dumbass!

Wolffox: (Puts book down) Ooo you lie. You're a demon chipmunk discyuised as a 13 year old girl! You sound too much like one not to be!

Ryelle: Shut up and do the disclaimer!

Wolffox:Fine we'll finish this later chipmunk! Oooohhh Narakuuu!

Naraku: WHAT!

Ryelle: Someone's snappy today.

Wolffox: Do the disclaimer.

Naraku: Why should I?

Wolffox:(reaches for gun slowly)

Ryelle: ( snatches gun away from Wolffox)Maybe you should just do the disclaimer.

Naraku: _humph_

Ryelle: Naraku, if Wolfie kills Inuyasha in this chapter, will you say the disclaimer?

W/Inu: WHAT?

Naraku: The human and chipmunk demon do not own Inuyasha.

Ryelle: I AM NOT A CHIPMUNK!

Wolffox: Ha-ha! Yes you are! Inu will no be dieing in any of my stories! I mean look at him you wouldn't kill a guy with dog ears, would you?

Naraku: I would.

R+W: Shut up we don't care what you think.

(Ch:5 Ryelle's chap)

"It's raining. It's raining. It's raining." They chanted. They being the kids of course. Shippo growled, since they had been repeating that since the downpour began a little more than half an hour ago. At lest that's what Kagome's watch said it felt much much MUCH longer. He was about to kill some of them (Rye: Not literally, folks! I'm new to this 'fanfic writing' stuffajiggers)

"EEEEIIIIKKK!" Kid Kagome shrieked.

Shippo turned quickly. "What is it now!" He demanded

"Inuyasha splashed me and gotted me all wet!" She said throwing a tantrum.

"You were PLAYING in the RAIN! You were ALREADY wet!" Shippo muttered. However, Kid Kagome's tantrum continued, while Kid Inuyasha laughed at her. (Rye: Wow my chapter sucks so far. Wolfie was right, Writing is hand cramping)

Finally, Shippo located the umbrella, and gave one to each 'child', while they fought over who got pink , why Kouga got the 'pretty blue one', and that nobody wanted yellow. Shippo sighed.

(Rye: I can't wait to get back to writing the disclaimers.)

Shippo and the 'children' were on their way to kaede's village. They passed by the sacred tree Kid Kag: Does any one else have a strange daysha'vu feeling? Every one else: What's daysha'vu mean? , having taken a detour through the forest.

Suddenly, Shippo smelled something that wasn't quite human, but not a demon or animal either. He remembered smelling the same thing during the fight between Inuyasha and Kouga.

Shippo heard a giggle. He looked up, instinctively. A girl in a bright-green kimono sat on one of the highest branches of a tree. She giggled again and jumped down, landing as if she had fallen from a foot hi.(Rye: My writing sounds a lot like Wolfie's, it's true. But that's because I proofread for her)

The giggling-child-witch eyed shippo and the kids for a moment before she started bunny hopping up and down on and grinning. "Good work! Good work, Mariko-chan! You amaze even yourself sometimes!"(Rye: At this point Wolfie would usually say something like 'She's scaring me!' or ' Well we know she's not modest.' But when I showed it to her she seems to be on some miny vacation in the disclaimer with Naraku probably planning how to rule the world)

Shippo Stared. ( Dead pan look? I don't really know if that means drop-mouth, but it sounds close enough.) This child was the one who changed them!

Review!...please.


	6. surger

Wolffox: So, Ryelle-chan! How'dya like writing s chap?

Ryelle: That sucked! I couldn't complain about my boring math class or the loudass gym, and now Peter Griffin is making us re-take the test we took last week!

Wolffox: Whatever, dork! Anyways, since it's Miroku's turn to do the disclaimer, we're letting Sango say it.

Miroku: WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Wolffox: Yeah but I feel Bitchy today.

Sango: Wolffox and Ryelle don't own Inuyasha.

(Miroku's hand wanders)

Sango: viciously beats Miroku Anybody who sues them will be beaten like Miroku here.

Wolffox+Ryellw: O.O O.M.G I think you killed him!

(Judge Judy)

"What do you mean, good work? Did you do this!" Asked Shippo.

"Why I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mariko said with a innocent face.

"Yes you do. You where just jumping up and down saying 'Good work'. He said.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you where."

Do you have any proof that I was, as you say 'jumping up and down, saying good work?" Asked Mariko.

"Yeah got any proof?" Asked the rest of the kids

"Who's side are you on!

"Don't ovoid the question!" Said all the kids including Matiko.

"Gggrrrr."

(W: Don't eat surger kids it makes you act and/or wright like your Judge Judy Twitching and shaking I didn't know now look at me ….or my wrighting ether one)

"Well?" Asked Mariko

"No. But I Know you got something to do with this." Shippo said as he picked her up by the collar of her Kimono.

She just smirked at hem and said "You'll hafta find me first."

"What do you mea-?" Asked Shippo, but she had disappeared. "Gggrrr where'd she get to? Come on! Maybe Keade knows something about this." Said a pissed of shippo,(W: I'd be pissed to in his position. Rye: Those kids would have to go to therapy if you where in his position.)

(idiot)

"Ooo I thinks Shippo-somas mads." Whispered Miroku

"Ya think!" Sango whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah." Miroku whispered back, not hearing the sarcasm in her voice. Which got him a hit on the head. "Ouch what was that for!"

"For being a idiot."

(With Kag & Inu) or ( countless cuteness )

"Hi!" Said Kagome as she walked up beside Inuyasha.

"H-hi." He said nervously not used to people being nice to hem.(Remember this is little Inu . He doesn't need therapy yet )

"Is this half-breed bothering you Kagome?" Koga said pushing Inuyasha down before she answered. ( Teary eyed I can't believe I let hem do that.)Making dust fly up around Inuyasha when he landed

"Hay don't you push him down, meany!" She said shoving Koga. He just hmphed and walked away mumbling about stupid half-breeds. Inuyasha looked at Kagome surprisingly.

"Wh-why-ed ya do that?" He asked blushing. When Kagome looked at him she covered her mouth to keep from giggling.

"He-e had-muffled giggle-no ri-muffled giggle-ght to-o push-muffled giggle-you.

What is she laughing at?Inuyasha thought blushing more because of her muffled giggling. He looked down only to see that he was completely covered in sand. He quickly got up and shook and dusted the sand of. Shaking first of cores getting some sand on Kagome.

"Hey!" She said, then put sand in his hair as payback, and stuck her tong out playfully

"Hays for horses." He said as he deliberately shook it out on her, and laughed

and so the sand war began.

(scene black zooms in)

"You two stop that right now before you get sand in your eyes"

I'd like to thank:

Krazy-kitten-15: Good luck with your story!

&

Lovely keadeinufan: Yes payback mwuhaha!


	7. Uh hi

Wolffox: Waa-hoo! I'm finally off my lazy butt and doing some thing.

Ryelle: And I finally got to read the other chapters!

Wolffox: Alrighty! Disclaimer time!

Ryelle: Yaay!

Wolffox: Listen close, Miroku! I feel nice today, so if you forgive us and do the disclaimer, Ryelle will bear your children.

Miroku!(BIG smile)

Ryelle: (whispering to Wolffox)WTH! I never agreed to that!(Kicks her in the shin)

Miroku:(speed talk)WolffoxandRyelledon'townInuyashabuttheyownthisstorydon'tsue! Come with me my lovely Ryelle-chan!

Wolffox: (Holding shin)(whimper) Sorry, Miroku-sama. I was lying. Ow ow

Ryelle: Good girl.

Miroku:NOOOO!

Wolffox:(Pain gone) But I will!

Ryelle:What!

Miroku: Realy!

Wolffox: No.

(This reminds me of something)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Are we there yet?

"No."

" Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"No."

(Don't you hate when people do this?)

"How bout now?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"Do you ever give up?"

"Don't copy me."

"Don't copy me."

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

He growled and bared his fangs at them. Five kids growled and bared they're fangs two pairs technically being regular canine teeth of humans. Koga side stepped away from Ginta who was hiding behind his back. Inu looked behind himself wile Kagome moved so he wouldn't see her. He smiled and turned as she moved around with him like the tail of a dog chasing it. Making girl villagers giggle. They had just walked into the village.

(new guys)

"Oh my I see it has happen to ye to. But Shippo way are ye older instead of younger like the rest?" Keade asked as they neared her door.

"I don't know. Ow lat go of my tail Sango!" He said

"Shippo-sama, Shippo-sama is that the nice lady you were talking about?" Sango asked.

"Yes, now let go." He said lifting his tail till she was in dangling in the air. (W: What a tail muscle!)She quickly fell and landed on her bottom, where she began to cry.

"Shippo!" Keade scolded as she picked up the crying girl.

"Ggggrrrr! Like I meant to make her cry! Sorry just so-Yuan-tiered. Hey wait a minute what did you mean 'it happen……to…ye…to?

There sword fighting out of Keade's hut was a boy with long black hair walking backward and a boy with long silver hair.

"Naraku? Shesshou-Maru?" Shippo asked

"Of cores, I can't have them ruining my fun." Said a voice from the roof, there sat no other than the brat that did this to them.

"What tha-? You get down here! No come back!" Shippo said.

Shed slowly poofed away, waiving good bye.

"Yeah, like that was going to work." Hakkaku said to no one unparticular.

As he said that a card flouted down in front of Shippo.

Card:

_If you want back to normal _

_bring me these three items_

Back of card:

_A flying demon tiger's feather,_

_A quinn's crown,_

_And a blue baby dragon_

Thanks for reviews:

Krazykitten15

(read her story You Dive me Krazy)

lovely keadeinufan

kellybug: I can't believe I didn't think that Washus my second favorite character!


	8. sucks

Woffox: Awesome! The 8th chapter!

Ryelle: I'm still a little freaked out about the last disclaimer! I mean how could you?

Wolffox: To bad besides you wrought it! Now let's see…who's gonna do the disclaimer today?

Ryelle: I think it's time to pick on Koga

Koga: O. that doesn't sound good.

Wolfie&The girls who kicked Tabitha's bro down the hill at school one day: Start pushing Koga.

Ryelle:Not that kind of picking!

(Later)

Wolffox: Hey Koga! Inuyasha told me that he'll admit he's a mutt and not worthy of Kagome if you say the disclaimer!

Koga: Really! Looks at camera Wolffox and Ryelle don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I'm not going to say anything to that wolf!

Wolffox: Sorry, Inuyasha, you got to.

Inuyasha: And if I don't?

Ryelle: We'll lock you in solitary confinement with nothing to eat except cookies that are shaped like chibi-Koga and chibi-Kagome holding hands.

Koga: This may-be the best disclaimer of all time.

Wolffox: to camera They're so gullible.

(Who needs full sentences? We don't need no stinken full sentences!)

"Where are we supposed to find this stuff!" Yelled Shippo to the sky.

"I think uncle Shippo-sama needs a nap." Whispered Sango to Kagome

"I do not need a nap!"

"Sure you don't." Said Koga

"The little ones are correct Shippo. How much rest have you been getting lately?"

"Enough."

"Shippo."

"What?"

"Bed."

"Now?"

"Now."

"-Whimper-"

"-glare-"

"Going."

"Good boy."

"Is she always likes that?" Asked Miroku to Naraku.

"Sess and me just met her a ooo what was it two or three days ago Sess?"

"I don't n know do know Keade-sama?" Sessho-Maru Asked/yelled across the yard to Keade who had went to pick herbs.

"What?" She asked/yelled back.

"Do you know when we got here?"

"No I don't why?"

" Just forget it!"

"What?"

Yes that was a sad excuse of a chapter my minds on other places.

Review flames are excepted


	9. Le queen

(Thank you Kelly for pointing out that Kagura, Kanna, and rin are missing. I guess rin is with Ah, Un and Jaken. But Kagura and Kanna….)

Inu& Shess: Staring at each other.

Ryelle: I see you two are getting along.

Shess: Walks in Here they are Wolfie!

Wolffox: Walks in O thank you I've been looking for these all day.

Kisses Shess's cheek then takes card board posters away

Ryelle:…….Ok I see they're getting along

( eeevviilll)

"Yawn Mapmmmhpum " Shippo…..I really don't have a word for the noises people make in the morning. As he hugged his pillow.

"I think he's about to wake up. What if he caches us?" Kanna said/asked

"Shut up and he won't." Said Kagura " Just one last touch…aaannndd there!"

"Come on lets go."

The two girls left the room quietly

"We did it now where's our 40 yen?"(I don't know any thing about Japanese money other than its called yen lets just say its enough to by two dolls back then.) Asked Kagura to Naraku

" I'm not paying till I got proof ."

"AAAAAHHH! What the hell happened to my face!"

"Here." Naraku said. As he handed the yen to Kagura.

"Who did this?" Shippo asked Keade right after he ran out of the hut.

"It seems that Naraku has been paying Kanna and Kagura to do his dirty work."

" Like that's anything different other than the fact they're usually not paid." He said rubbing his head. Keade gave hem a questioning look.

……………………….."Hey wait a minute Kagura and Kanna weren't here a minute ago."

"Took you long unof."

……………………………."Hey was that a insult!"

Keade just walked away.(W: Save your self!)

(We yell that at people who are on metal roller coasters)

It was evening and the gang had already gotten the Flying tiger's feather.

(Quick flash back)

"Aaahhhh! Put me down! put me down! I don't care what else you do just good god put me down!" Kagura screamed as she clung to the tiger's back.

(on the ground)

Shess: I thought you said you weren't afraid of heights!

(Ryelle)Kag: What ever you do don't die!

(Wolffox)Kahhaku: Die! Do what ever else you want just die!

(Ryelle) Kag:( Hits Kahhaku with rolled up magazine)

(End)

They were now sneaking around in a causal trying to find the queen's crown.

"The queen is in the throne room-" Inu didn't get to finish because Koga interrupted hem.

"Don't say any more. I know exactly were this is going!" Said Koga. He ran to the other door, and waved his hands around. When the guards ran toward hem he jumped up making them nock their heads together.

" Is that what you were going to get him to do?" Asked Kagome.

"N-o-o this is funnier. He looks like a chicken." Inuyasha said trying to suppress laughter.

" Stay here I'm getting that crown." He ran into the room only to see Koga just get cot. Then all of a sudden arms raped around him.

Ooooo first cliff hanger. Other than that time in 'The longest note ever!'

Note:

Wolfie:(Hugs Kiba)Your back!. Now you can keep shit head away from me!

Rena(Other nickname of Ryelle's): And don't forget the magical war walrus!

Erik(shit head): Wow thanks, Rena. You're such a good friend. True FRIEND HERE! SHE'S FRIENDLY…AND TRUE…AND I'M BEING SARCASTIC….bitch.

Wolfie: Yay for the magical war walrus!

Kiba: Magical war walrus?

Rena: Exactly

Kiba: Okaayy

Erik: Y'know what, Rena is such a great friend!

Wolfie: Want to throw her of a cliff?

Rena: I hate you both!

Kiba: I'm in.

Rena: None of you love me!

Wolfie: You got that right! (Takes her wrists)

Kiba: (Takes her ankles)

Rena: WAHHHH! Ewic, save me! I'm sowwy! WAH!

W/K:(swinging Rena) 1,2,3! (throws Rena of cliff)

Rena: KYAAA! (Lands) Hey wait…YOU'RE HORIBLE FOR SCARING ME LIKE THAT! (It's a 3 foot high cliff)

Erik: (Snicker)

W/K: (Burst out laughing)

Rena: ( Huggles Erik) You're all mean! I nearly had a frikin' heart attack!

Wolfie:(Sticks out tong)

Kiba: Sucker!

Rena: (sob) You're all (sob) so MEAN! JERKS!

Wolfie: Yeah but we're your jerks.

Rena: I know…(huggles everyone) Feel the love, idiots!

Erik: I am not a idiot!

Wolfie: Let me (ack!) go! (Trying to get loose)


	10. Every things short! But cute!

(Thanks to:)

lovelykeadeinufan

and any one else who reviewed (I lost my list)

Shikon-Jewel-Shards:

little Inu is mine! I have a contract! Thief now you put him down right now! You only get half a thanks because you're a thief …Thief!

Disclaimer

Wolffox/Ryelle/Kagome: We love you Inuyashas! (Pampering and/or spoiling both Kid and grown up Inu with stares in their eyes)

Grown up Inu: (Getting a massage from Kagome) Aaahhh… Wolffox and Kagome own us.

Kid Inu: (Getting ear scratch and feed ramon)But they own this story and a contract stating their and only their right to pamper and/or spoil us.

( If this is torture jain me to the wall!)

" Eeeeeeeee hes ssssooooo ccuuutte!" Cooed the queen as she hugged Inuyasha from behind with one arm and rubbed his ear with the other. Servants Gave him pedicures(minas the paint), did his nails (minas the paint), brushed and trimmed his hair, and feed him their fines food.

They had taken Koga and him to the queen's chamber of cores Koga got the same treatment.

(Small very, very ,small flashback)

The all of a sudden arms raped around hem.

"Cccuuuttteeee! Look at the widle criminal! Said the queen hugging him from behind.

The Gourds sweet dropped with blue faces.

"Ack! Can't…breath" Said Inu turning blue.

( Told you it was small)

Then all of a sudden the doors busted open "Inuyasha, Koga!" The kids yelled not seeing clearly threw the certain around Inuyasha and Koga Kagome yelled "We came to save you from their…horrible...torture."

A servant swung the curtains open.

"Heh,if this is torture jain me to the wall!" Said Koga. (Hehe Oliver and company)

"But you where captured..and..and"

"Do you know these kids?" Asked a servant.

"Mmmaabee." Said both Inuyasha and Koga. Kagome was suddenly consumed in anime flames and her bangs hid her eyes. The kids around her became chibi and backed up.

"We come here to rescue you and all you say is maybe?" She walked up to both of them and grabbed Inu's hair and Koga's ear.

"Ow ow ow. Ok, ok we're sowwy." they said as they were pulled out the door.

Naraku then went strait up to the now standing queen, when every one was starting to leave. He jumped up and grabbed her crown "yoink" He said as he grabbed it. The queen was to stunned along with her servants from the cuteness to do any thing. ( It can happen its happened to me once. You have to be a cuteness fan. Ether that or dimwitted witch I am both) He then scoured out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That's chapter is in onure(sp?) of midgets every where because its so short.

Review! The more reviews I get the longer the chapters….No seriously I like miss reviews and rush myself to put up new chapters.


	11. Evil chibi Wolffox

Inu yasha lover144183: I don't always have short, short chapters like that. I just like getting on line and having allot of e-mails, its nice unlike you. I update once or twice a week for both my story that my not sound big but it's better than most people do, and it helps to have a little support! Just because my chapters aren't long dissent make it a bad story! I get reviews nice and supportive ones. If you don't like my story just because the chapters are short screw you. You don't have to read it! Congratulation you're my first flamer you win a year supply of nothing!

(Thanks, cookies, and my permeation to pamper and/or spoil both Inuyashas go to:)

lovelykeadeinufan: Love ya!...in a.. non gay way…

blackcat686:

Kellybug:

Inu/Koga: Ow ow ow don't encourage her!

And there are more more that haven't reviewed for this chapter!

Ryelle: Your mad aren't you.

Wolffox: (In evil chibi form bites Ryelle's hand)

Ryelle: Aahhh, get it of get it of!

(R and W in background)

Kid Inu+ Grown Inu: Wolfie and Ryelle don't own the show or the characters.

G Inu:Just the right to pamper and/or spoil us, TVs, video games, computer,

(one hour later)

G Inu: Ryelle's comic, cloths, and I think that's about it.

K Inu: You forgot Wolfie's right to get pissed off easily.

G Inu: Oh yeah that too. She gets mad at the littlest things.

K Inu: Yeah remember when she blew up the cable box just cuz the cable was out.

G Inu: Yeah that was great.

(screen black circle zoom in)

( blue dragon)

Evil chibiwolffox: Why don't you try to write a story!

Ryelle: Wolfie! You've ranted now write!

E.C.Wolffox: Humph! (murmuring) stupid cute hater

(As I said blue dragon)

" Did you get it?" Shippo asked as the kids walked out of the casual

"Right here." Naraku said as he handed the crown to Shippo.

"Grate now where to get a blue dragon?"

"I know where." Said Shesshou-Maru

( Shess, Shess of the jungle watch out for that tree)

"Where are we going?" Asked Miroku. They were fallowing Shesshou-Maru to some unknown place.

"Shut up we're almost there." Said Shesshou-Maru

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Asked Kagura.

" Yes."

"Are you sshhuurree?" Asked Ginta. Shesshou-Maru looked fare over his shoulder.

"Yes I am ow!" He said as he walked into a tree.

"Hey watch out for that tree. Wouldn't want you to run into it or nothing." Said Koga.

"You guys are so cruel." Shesshou-Maru said laying on the ground.

" Cruella de Vill, Cruella de Vill if she doesn't scare you no evil will to see her is to take a sudden chill!...aaww man why dues that song always get stuck in my head when people say some ones cruel!" Said Kagome. ( Get out of my head damn you!)

( Dragons to good homes)

"Wh-what?"

"I never knew."

"It's that easy?"

"Such low prices." Said Sango, every one looked at her. "What? I like look shopping." (They don't have stuff in windows in feudal Japan).They were standing out side a good size hut. Looking at a sign read 'Dragons to good homes' and other signs with prices.

Shesshou-Maru walked in and up to a lady in a yellow and blue kimono. She looked down at him.

"I'd like to buy a blue baby dragon please." He said as the rest watched with surprised yet happy faces.

" You got yen?" The lady asked. He took out a pouch of coins. She grabbed for them but he backed out of her reach.

"Dragon first." He said.

"Fine." She then went outside and around back to retrieve the blue dragon. She came back and they traded. He then walked out side fast very fast still walking but fast.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Asked Hakkaku as hem and the rest tried to keep up.

"THIS IS CANDEY!"

"Walk faster!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Evil Chibi Wolffox: (Glares) _Review.(_opens mouth and chomps camera)


	12. slitly important Anote

I just wanted to tell every body that I'm going to take some time to fix some chapters in this story (make them longer) So It be awhile till I update. You can flame on that and I won't get mad I don't really like it ether. Also nothing will have to be reread.

WoLfFoX

Go play with Kid Inu or something


End file.
